


text me, baby

by xxxtabix



Series: kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: GTOP, Kinktober 2020, Kwon Jiyong is a Little Shit, M/M, Professor!Seunghyun, Sexting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix
Summary: One day, Kwon Jiyong will be the death of Seunghyun, he just knows it.[Day 11: Sexting]
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon
Series: kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	text me, baby

**_where_ _are_ _u_ _right now?_ '**

Seunghyun looks down at the text message with a furrow in his brow before his eyes flicker up again to the room full of students currently writing an exam. His colleague, Daesung, is sitting at the back, reading a newspaper while his eyes once in a while strive through the room as well.

**_I’m at work._ **

**_Where else should I be?_ **

He doesn’t understand why his boyfriend would ask him that and he seriously doesn’t have the time to think about it either. He is at work after all. The screen lights up again and Seunghyun tries not to look down but his curiosity gets the better of him.

A mistake.

**_ahhh_ _of course_**

**_ㅎㅎ_ **

**_what_ _are_ _u wearing?_**

Seunghyun stares at the screen. Did he just ask him what he is wearing? 

**_You saw me leaving the flat this morning, Jiyong._ **

**_Now spill it what do you want?_ **

Putting his phone aside again, Seunghyun reaches for a folder resting on another pile of papers to his right and opens it. He might as well get some work done. Knowing his students, they aren’t the type to cheat so he can allow himself to do it but you never know. Jiyong doesn’t reply anymore either so apparently it wasn’t important.

5 minutes pass until Seunghyun’s phone lights up again and he reads the text briefly, supressing a snort.

**_w_ _hy do u think I want something?_ _:(_ **

**_o_ _kay u caught me_ _ㅎㅎ_**

**_i_ _actually do want something from u_ **

**_That is?_ **

**_i_ _wanna_ _know what u are wearing dumbass_ **

With a roll of his eyes, Seunghyun’s gaze roams the room for a few moments before he looks down at his phone again. Jiyong can be such a menace sometimes but he isn’t better with replying here.

**_My dark teal tinted_ _checked_ _suit  
_** **_with the tie you got me for my 30_ _th_ _birthday._ **

**_hrrrr_ _sexy, i was too tired  
_** **_i didn’t properly see u leaving_ _ㅜㅜ_**

**_so that tie huh?_ **

**_u remember how much fun  
_** **_we had with this_ _that night?_ _◔ᴗ◔_ **

The memory of Jiyong being tied to their bed with only this tie flashes through Seunghyun’s mind and he has to close his eyes to regain posture. This fucking minx, what is he playing at?

_I did but now is not a  
g_o ** _od time to think about it._ **

**_hyung_ _u are no fun_**

**_I’m in the middle of an exam, Jiyong.  
_** **_I really don’t have time for this._ **

**_alright leave it to me then_ **

Seunghyun furrows his eyebrows and stares at the 3 dots indicating that someone is writing. He should lock his phone and ignore his boyfriend, yes that sounds like a good plan. But before Seunghyun has the power to do just that, the next text catches his eyes and his eyes widen. Is he fucking serious?

**_i'm_** **_in bed, wearing nothing_ ** **_but one  
_** ** _of ur old shirts_ ** **_cuz_ ** **_they smell like u_ **

**_and now_** **_i'm_ ** **_touching myself  
_** ** _thinking about u in that suit_ **

Kwon Jiyong is a little shit and Seunghyun knows it, that’s one of the many reasons why he fell in love with him in the first place but this is something he didn’t dare doing yet. Is his goal to make him suffer through the next 3 hours until the exam is over? Did he forget their anniversary or something else and this is the sweet revenge?

**_i_** **_wish u were here with me,  
_** ** _touching me_ **

**_i_** **_love when u do that  
_** ** _having ur hands all over my body_**

 ** _making me squirm beneath u  
_** ** _until_** **_i'm_ ** **_a panting mess just for u_ **

**_fuck_ **

Seunghyun can’t help but simply stare at the screen, what the hell is he supposed to reply to this? He’s being pulled out of his train of thoughts at a soft voice calling for him.

“Mister Choi?” He looks up to the young woman sitting in the second row. “May I use the restroom?”

Nodding his head, the woman gets up and leaves the room and that’s when Seunghyun catches Daesung’s eyes. The other man looks at him with a questioning look on his face but Seunghyun only shakes his head. Damn it, he has to get his act together and can’t let his boyfriend tease him like this.

**_Jiyong stop this, I really can’t do this now._**

There, he’s being consequent.

**_but_** **_i_ ** **_didn’t even really start yet that’s unfair_ **

**_come on play along, ur only supervising_**

No, Seunghyun thinks and rubs his fingers against his temple, no this is not good. The temptation is there, itching in his fingertips to play along Jiyong’s little game but the presence of 30 students sitting in front of him comes back to his mind. This could be dangerous but ever since he met the stubborn and utterly charming younger man, his whole life has been nothing but experimenting and being open for new things.

_Okay let’s say I will play along,  
w_ **_ha_ ** **_t will I get?_ **

**_the satisfaction of knowing  
u made me come? _ **

**_You said you’re touching yourself._ **

**_How does it feel?_**

**_Are you imagin_ _i_** ** _g_ ** **_it’s me_ ****_touching you?_ **

Lifting his eyes from his phone again to not make it too obvious, Seunghyun lets his eyes wander through the entire room, giving Jiyong some time to answer. He doesn’t have to wait long.

**_of course_** **_who else would do that_ **

**_ur hands are now on my chest,  
gliding down _ **

**_Pinch your nipples for me, Jiyong._ **

**_Tell me are they hard and pink already?_ **

**_fuck they are_ **

**_i wish u could lick_** ** _em_ ** **_though_ **

Swallowing down a groan, Seunghyun bites the inside of his cheek. He’s playing with fire here, he knows his boyfriend won’t stop from this point on. Fuck what did he do.

**_i imagine ur hands going lower_ **

**_wrapping around my cock, stroking_ **

**_am_** **_i_ ** **_turning u on hyung?_ **

**_Do you really have to ask this?_ **

**_You know you do, always._ **

**_Touch yourself, just like how I would do it._ **

**_but then i_** **_can’t write, need both hands_ **

The implication shoots all the heat down in his crotch and he bites his fist in frustration.

The sound of a door suddenly opening again snaps Seunghyun out of his inner struggle and he looks up to see the student re-entering the room. Good. With his eyes, he follows her sitting down again and catches Daesung’s gaze and he almost blushes because the other man wears a seriously concerning facial expression. Shaking his head, Seunghyun gives him a little smile to reassure him that everything is okay, the last thing he wants is anyone to find out the reason of his distress.

**_-_ ** **_Jiyongie_** ** _sen_** ** _t_** ** _a picture-_ **

Seunghyun’s inside screams at him, to not open this goddamn picture because he can already guess what it may contain. Against his better judgement, he unlocks his phone and closes his eyes for a moment after seeing the picture.

His boyfriend is laying in their bed, pillows scattered around him. His soft, green locks are hanging in his face as if he just got out of the shower. The way he bites his lip is so sinful, Seunghyun wants to suck it between his teeth and make it all red and swollen. His creamy skin is on full display as well, at least the upper half starting from his navel. The urge of wanting to touch him grows with every passing second and then there is another picture plopping up and Seunghyun’s eyes widen instantly.

It’s taken from another angle and shows Jiyong’s hand, how it is wrapped around his cock and just beneath he can spot something dark nestled between his cheeks. Fuck how he’s longing to be at home right now.

**_I can’t believe you just did that._ **

**_i imagine it’s ur cock  
inside me _** **_seunghyunnie_ **

**_fuckin me so good_ **

**_Those pictures scream punishment  
when I get back home. _ **

**_maybe that was my plan all along? ;)_ **

**_are u hard_** **_hyung_ ** **_?_ **

**_i_** **_wanna_** ** _wrap my lips around ur cock_ **

**_I thought you want me to fuck you?_ **

**_want both :(_ **

Okay that’s it, Seunghyun has to get out of here, at least for a few minutes. The images flooding through his head are getting more and more perverted and he really doesn’t want to sport a boner in front of his students and his fellow colleague.

Grabbing his phone, he gets up and excuses himself for a moment, telling Daesung he will be right back and leaves the room in a hurry. Nobody is outside in the hallway so Seunghyun can make his way to the restrooms a little faster without fearing of being seen in his current tense state.

Once he’s inside a cabin, he sits down on the toilet and pulls his phone out again.

**_Such a greedy little thing._ **

**_Put that vibrator on the highest l_** **_evel,  
I know you can take it. _ **

**_Put the phone aside and use both hands_** **_._ **

**_will u guide me now_** ** _hyung_ ** **_?_ **

Jiyong knows what he’s doing, he has Seunghyun wrapped around his little finger. But Seunghyun will get back to him, an idea already forming in his head he stores away for the future.

**_Yes and you better come fast  
or else I will strangle you. _ **

**_hmm choking kink?_ **

**_i_** ** _think_** ** _i_ ** **_may like that ;)_ **

Seunghyun groans and presses the palm of his hand to his crotch, his cock is stirring more and more awake by every filthy text coming from his lover.

**_Did you set the vibrator yet like I told you?_ **

**_Don’t answer just do it._ **

**_Keep your right hand around your cock, baby._ **

**_Stroke it slowly like I would start,  
press your thumb against your tip. _ **

**_Now with the left hand, pinch your nipple, roll it slowly._ **

**_Are you arching your back already?_ **

**_Increase your pace now and flick your wrist._ **

**_Use your left hand now to push the vibrator more inside._**

**_Did you find your prostrate yet?_ **

**_Baby, I bet you’re already a whimpering mess._ **

**_Scream my name when you come._ **

**_Imagine it’s my cock fucking you so good,_ **   
**_pushing against your sweet spot with every thrust._ **

**_But you’ve been such a bad boy,_ **   
**_I won’t come inside you even though  
I know you love it when I do. _ **

**_Open your mouth baby, swallow every drop._ **

**_Did you come yet?_ **

**_I will help you baby, pushing my fingers  
inside you to help you over the edge. _ **

**_holy shit hyung_ **

**_i_** **_just came so hard_ **

**_-_ ** **_Jiyongi_** ** _e_** ** _sent a picture-_ **

Seunghyun groans out loud as he takes in his boyfriend’s stomach that is dirtied with his own come.

**_u like_ ** **_? ;_** ** _)_ **

**_Prepare for a punishment once I get back home._ **

**_I can’t believe you made me do this._ **

**_I left the exam room just to write this,_ **  
**_Daesung_** **_already got suspicious._ **

**_so u are actually still turned on?_ **

**_damn_** **_haha_ ** **_i_ ** **_wish I could help u out_ **

**_and lick away all the crème de choi ;)_ **

**_You did not seriously just call it ‘Crème de Choi’_ **

**_ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_** **_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ **

**_see you at_ ** **_home :_** ** _*_ **

Seunghyun stares at the chat for a few more moments before he gets up with a sigh and looks down. He has to calm himself down before he can return. Thinking about something than turns him off again, he leaves the restrooms with an underlying ache in his gut and returns to the exam room with frustration clouding his mind.

After the exam is over, almost 2,5 hours later and the students clear the room, Daesung comes to the front where Seunghyun is storing away the papers and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Hey man is everything okay? You acted a little strange earlier.”

Seunghyun looks up, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, thinking about what he will do once he returns home.

“Oh yes don’t worry about me, I am perfectly fine.”

He can’t wait for the punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> "Créme de Choi", provided by Cumi, thanks for the good laugh in the group chat :D


End file.
